his Everything
by RaivynBlack
Summary: Paul had always been a player, but when he had been less than safe he ended up alone with a child. Emily was too hurt to be near the child, Kim hated kids, and Leah… well Leah was Leah. So the only one left that could be of any help was the little paleface that he had grown to almost not hate.
1. Chapter 1

Lillian Rose Lahote. 6 pounds 2 ounces of life changing responsibility.

It almost seemed like a dream. Paul Lahote was a player! A bachelor for life. But then again it was that kind of thinking that got him here in the first place. Watching the social services car drive away after telling him that he was the father listed on the birth certificate and that if he believed otherwise he could file for a paternity test. She had been so beautiful, a pretty little blonde who had convinced him back into the sack, once more for old time's sake. She had been the only girl he had ever had a committed relationship with, but that was before the wolf and when he phased… well, she was history. When he ran into her at a bar almost a year ago he thought 'sure, she had always been a great lay. What could it hurt?' apparently a lot. She died during childbirth. Dead. This little baby girl would never know her mother. So here he was, left with a dead lost love and an infant that he had not a clue what to do with. When he looked at her though, his world shifted. It was almost the same feeling that he could feel through the pack mind with the imprinted wolves. She was the only thing that mattered now and he would do everything in his power to make sure she got everything she needed and wanted. This little bundle of 6 pounds and 2 ounces was now his world. His everything. Now if only he could figure out what to do with her…

_**A/N: hey all! this is just the prologue there will definitely be more soon. i know you all are thinking 'not another bella/paul' but i just cant get enough of them! *sigh* anywho... tell me what you think because your reviews always seem to get me to type faster(;**_

_**love love,**_

_**zoe/raivynblack **_


	2. blue eyes and dark hair

**_A/N: hey friends! i wanted to say thanks for all of the love ive been getting on this story in such a short time. im very exited for whats to come. i wanted to clear a few things up... Paul did not imprint on his child, he is just experiencing what it is like to be a father. to truly love someone more than himself, yes its all very touching. also, bella will not be in this chapter but possibly in the next. i just wanted to give paul a minute with Lilian before a crazy whirlwind love come in to play... _**

**_PAUL POV_**

The child… _my child_ began to stir in my arms.

"Shit," I mumbled. I grabbed a blanket and through it over the wiggling child as I stalked out the door towards the only place I could think to go. Fuck. I hated having to show weakness to my alpha. It was hard enough on the man but the wolf in me... Makes. Him. Crazy.

But I ran there as fast as I could with Lillian, god she needed a less stuck up name, tucked gently against my chest.

When I stood in front of his door I took a few slow deep breaths to prepare myself for the shit-storm that was about to take place on the other side of that door. I knocked and stood up a little straighter ready to take the wrath of my alpha as long as he did it quietly so as not to wake up Lillian and as long as in the end she got a warm place to sleep tonight and a little help with figuring this out tomorrow. Emily answered the door and saw the baby girl in my arms. As soon as she saw what was in my arms pain flashed across her face before she silently walked back inside the house.

It was still difficult for her to be around children, babies especially, after her and Sam lost their unborn child earlier this year. They still have all of the stuff that was gifted to them or that they bought in preparation for a child that never came, that's really I was here.

A throat was cleared in front of me causing me to look up from the child in my arms.

"What the hell is this?" he said much too loudly for my tastes.

"**This** is a _sleeping_ baby," I hissed at him softly, "and _her_ name is Lillian— uh… Lily, can I come in and explain, it's too cold for me to keep her out here," Sam stepped aside and let me inside careful to make sure that Emily was in another room before hand.

"Explain,"

"Last year I ran into Elaina,"

"The paleface that you were dating before you phased?"

A growl slipped from my mouth, "Yes. Well, we got drunk and ended up having sex. I don't remember if we used a condom or not, I was seriously drunk out of my mind but if I had to guess I would say that we— I hadn't. About an hour ago a woman, social worker, showed up at my door telling me that Elaina died while giving birth to Lillian. Elaina was a foster kid, I'm the only family Lillian has. I'm her father,"

"It seems that you have this all figured out, so, why exactly are you here?" Sam asked. Here comes the hard part.

"Sam, I know that you and Emily still have a bunch of baby stuff from Sar—well, I can't really afford any baby stuff with patrols keeping me from working I only have what little the council can give me and that barely covers the necessities. I was wondering if I could borrow them, your baby things, I don't know crib and whatever the hell else babies need, until I can afford to get my own?"

"Whatever the hell else!?" Sam whisper-yelled at me, "how are you going to take care of this baby? She is a living human being and you don't know the first thing about being a father! God knows you have never had a real one to model after! This is insane!"

"Sam, I know that I had a shit father, I have the scars to prove it so you don't need to remind me. I will not be my father. Now are you going to help me or not?" I asked exasperated. It really hurt like hell to talk about my father and the fact that Sam brought it up knowing that it's one of the only things that can cause a rise in me really worries me. I mean did he really think that I would be such a horrible father that he needed to cause me pain to try to get me to give Lily up.

"Fine, go home I will be over in an hour with everything. I really hope you know what you're doing."

"Thank you, Sam." I said as I walked out. I would be a better person for her, I would be better than my father.

I walked home slowly this time and just watched my daughter, sleep. I never wanted kids. I had vowed to always be a bachelor, someone who women would always want but never be able to keep. But looking at this little girl in my arms, her ice blue eyes and dark skin her short strait black hair and tiny round nose, and I know that I will be different for her. I will be the dad that takes his little girl to ballet classes and doesn't flirt with every single mom that throws herself at him. I will teach her to ride a bike and kiss every scraped knee. I'll embarrass her in front of every boy that is crazy enough to come to our door and ask her on a date. I will be a good dad if it killed me in the process.

I settled into my couch and just stared into her big blue eyes until a knock came at my door.

"What do you want me to do with this stuff?" Sam asked from the doorway. I looked up and he was holding a box that was obviously over flowing with purple and pink stuffed animals.

"Why don't we take those to the spare room? Looks like I can actually put it to good use. As soon as we get the crib in there and I can put her down I'll start helping you bring stuff in," I watched as Sam set up the small white crib as quietly as he could and after the mattress and a soft pink blanket had been put in it I gently laid Lily down.

I helped Sam bring up a small bassinet, dresser, changing table and matching rocking chair. There were tons of little things too. Tiny shirts that were really long and buttoned at the crotch and diapers, toys of ridiculous amounts, bottles and cans of powdered milk, little pacifiers, tiny blankets and a ton of things that I was sure I would have to ask someone, who was either already a mom or very girly, about in order to figure out what it was used for.

After we brought the last few boxes from his truck I took a long look at Sam as he looked at all of the things that he had just brought into another man's house. He must have been heartbroken. All of these things were meant for his child, he was supposed to be freaking out about what these contraptions were for and here he was just giving that to someone else. He was one hell of a man not to be sobbing like a baby right now.

Hell, I had only had Lily for a few hours and I could already not imagine living without her. I couldn't even fathom what 9 months of falling in love with such a being and then having this tiny helpless thing die less than three minutes of being in this world.

"I'm so sorry I had to ask you for this, Sam," I said to him.

He grunted in response and blinked back tears, "it was all supposed to be Sarah's. She should have been curled up in that bed sleeping and waking up Emily and I every two hours for no reason. But she never will," he looked me in the eyes and said, "take care of her Paul. Love her," Then my alpha cried as he slowly walked out of the door.

I kicked off my shoes and settled into the rocking chair across from the crib. I balled up an awful pink blanket and shoved it under my head as I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of nothing but blue eyes and a dark hair all night long.

_**sooo... whatdya think? i would love any reviews you guys have. also! i have put one of my originals up onto so if you would so graciously check that out and tell me what you think i would be forever in your debt. leave your reviews and i will surly update soon. **_

_**lovelove, **_

_**zoe/raivynblack**_


End file.
